The invention concerns an arrangement for moving a moveable furniture part, in particular a drawer, comprising at least one ejection device for ejection of the furniture part from the closed position into a first open position. The at least one ejection device includes at least one force storage member, and at least one loading device for loading the at least one force storage member by a closing movement of the furniture part. Loading of the at least one force storage member is effected over a loading distance with an end point, and the at least one force storage member is completely loaded at the end point of the loading distance.
Arrangements of that kind for moving a moveable furniture part are already part of the state of the art and are described, for example, in DE 198 23 305 A1. In the known structures, the end point and the starting point of the loading distance are fixed. This means that, when the moveable furniture part is arranged in or on a furniture carcass, the end or starting point of the loading distance is at a location which is fixed relative to the furniture carcass. A disadvantage in that respect is that the furniture part has to be opened at least as far as the starting point of the loading distance, in which case that starting point can also correspond to the completely opened position of the furniture part. Therefore, the force storage member can be completely loaded by the closing movement of the furniture part. Otherwise, the ejection device is only limitedly operable.